gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Simpsonswebmaster
Hi You, my name is Me but you can call me You. I'm from a country that probably you don't know where it is. I create this page just because i read Glee Wiki, a lot. I'm the owner of Claymore Wiki on Spanish, Final Destination Wiki on Spanish, a contributor of WikiSimpsons on Spanish and the owner of WikiHeroes on Spanish, Cool isn't? No. I speak spanish, english and a bit of japanese. Recently i been learning Korean. I like tumblr and i forget the password of my facebook. Wait! In three minutes my video of the second chapter of the Skins third generation it's gonna open, Fantastic!. Well, i also play neopets, a lot. Today i see the Social Network, is a very good movie. Nominated to the Oscar. Cool. Open in one minute. I love the Artemis Fowl's saga and the Final Destination movies (still i can't read the novels). I also like the japanese actor Yamamoto Yusuke. Open in 27 seconds. Probably some day you gonna see me in some page of Glee Wiki, of course, with other user. Cool isn't? My Favorites (fictional) Characters #Kurt Hummel (Glee), Maxxie (Skins UK), Tea (Skins US), Franky (Skins UK), A lot of claymore's characters, Brittany (Glee), Nikki Sanders (Héroes), A lot of characters from Artemis Fowl's Saga. #Katie Fitch (Skins UK), Naomi Campbell (Skins UK), Hiro Nakamura (Héroes), Lauren Zizes (Glee) #Annie (Misery) #Jeremy (You're Beautiful) #All the roles of Chinen Yuri #Sketch (Skins UK) #I'm thinking I love this movies #Final Destination #The Social Network #Dorian Gray #Shortbus #Toy Story #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World I hate this things #The people who don't like Claymore #The people who don't like Kurt #The soup who makes my father #The people who call "chinese" to every asian person #Depressed adolescents #The people who don't like Lauren Zizes #The religious fanatic #The people who edit this ¬¬ My favorite couples #Kurt & Blaine (Glee) #Maxxie & Tony (Skins) #Emily & Naomi (Skins) #Cassie & Sid (Skins) #Grace & Rich (Skins) #I'm thinking My favorite Actors Yamamoto Yusuke.jpg|Yamamoto Yusuke HSJ!.jpg|All the HSJ's roles Yamashita Tomohisa23.jpg|Yamashita Tomohisa Masi Oka.jpg|Masi Oka 1260811950037_f.jpg|Mitch Hewer Michael Cera.jpg|Michael Cera Seto Koji.jpg|Seto Koji ChrisColfer.jpg|Chris Colfer My Favorite Actress ali-larter-op-rode-loper.jpg|Ali Larter I'm the owner of... Final Destination Wiki.PNG|Final Destination Wiki Claymore Wiki.PNG|Claymore Wiki Actually with 325 articles and 627 images Heroes Wiki.PNG|WikiHeroes Ringo Graphics.PNG|Ringo Graphics Tea Time.PNG|Tea Time Graphics, with more staff My favorites Glee songs by Episode 'Season One' #'Pilot '- Don't Stop Believin' #'Showmance '- Take a Bow #'Acafellas '- Mercy #'Preggers' - Tonight #'The Rodes Not Taken '- Somebody To Love #'Vitamin D' - Walking on Sunshine/Halo #'Throwdown' - You Keep Me Hangin' On #'Mash-Up' - Sweet Caroline & I Could Have Danced All Night #'Wheels' - Defying Gravity #'Ballad' - Endless Love #'Hairography' - Imagine & True Colors #'Mattress' - Smile #'Sectionals' - And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Don't Rain On My Parade, You Can't Always Get What You Want & My Life Would Suck Without You #'Hell-O' - Gives You Hell #'The Power Of Madonna' - Express Yourself, Vogue, 4 Minutes & Like a Virgin #'Home' - A House Is Not a Home & Fire #'Bad Reputation' - Ice Ice Baby #'Laryngitis' - The Boy Is Mine & Rose's Turn #'Dream On' - I Dreamed a Dream #'Theatricality' - Bad Romance, Beth & Poker Face #'Funk' - It's a Man's Man's Man's World & Good Vibrations #'Journey' - Journey Medley, To Sir With Love & Over the Rainbow 'Season Two' #'Audition' - Listen #'Britney/Brittany' - Toxic #'Grilled Cheesus' - I Want To Hold Your Hand & One of Us #'Duets' - River Deep - Mountain High, Le Jazz Hot, Lucky & Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy #'The Rocky Horro Glee Show' - Science Fiction/Double Feature, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, Sweet Transvestite, Whatever Happened to Saturday Night & Time Warp #'Never Been Kissed' - All the songs of the episode #'The Substitute' - Forget You #'Furt' - All the songs of the episode #'Special Education' - Don't Cry for Me Argentina, Valerie, Dog Days Are Over, (I've Had) The Time of My Life & The Living Years #'A Very Glee Christmas' - You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch & Baby, It's Cold Outside #'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' - All the songs of the episode #'Silly Love Songs' - All the songs of the episode #'Comeback' - I Know What Boys Like, Take Me or Leave Me & SING #'Blame It On The Alcohol '- Blame It (On the Alcohol), Tik Tok & Don't You Want Me #'Sexy -' All the songs of the episode #'Original Song -' All the songs of the episode #'A Night Of Neglect -' I Follow Rivers, Turning Tables & Ain't No Way #'Born This Way -' All the songs of the episode #'Rumours -' Dreams, Never Going Back Again, Songbird, I Don't Want To Know, I've Slept With You & Go Your Own Way #'Prom Queen -' All the songs of the episode #'Funeral -' All the songs of the episode #'New York-' For Good, My Cup, Pretending & Light Up The World [[Video:My man - Barbra Streisand|thumb|300px|right|Barbra Streisand singin' My Man, covered by Rachel Berry. "I just love the interpretation of Barbra in this song. It make me cry every time i listen to the song" - José]] My Favorite Bands/Singers 'England' *The Beatles 'South Korea' *F.T. Island *SHINee 'Japan' *Hey! Say! JUMP 'USA' *Glee Cast *Regina Spektor Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Probably, Me Category:Me, again Category:Users Category:Gleeks Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Just Me Category:Again Me Category:Do you like the word me? Category:Antipatic person Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me Category:Me, Again, yeah Category:Fuck Yeah! Me! Category:Insert a Me here Category:Why are you reading this? Category:Maxxie Oliver is God Category:Males Category:Insert another me here